militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Watrous
| birth_place = Middletown, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California | genre = Jazz | occupation = Musician | instrument = Trombone | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = }} William Russell Watrous III (June 8, 1939 – July 2, 2018) was an American jazz trombonist. He is perhaps best known by casual fans of jazz music for his rendition of Sammy Nestico's arrangement of the Johnny Mandel ballad "A Time for Love" which he recorded on a 1993 album of the same name. A self-described "bop-oriented" player, he was well known among fellow trombonists as a master technician and for his mellifluous sound. Biography Watrous' father, also a trombonist, introduced him to the instrument at an early age. While serving in the U.S. Navy, Watrous studied with jazz pianist and composer Herbie Nichols. His first professional performances were in Billy Butterfield's band. |title=Bill Watrous Biography |first=Scott |last=Yanow |authorlink=Scott Yanow |publisher=All Media Network |work=AllMusic |accessdate=17 August 2016}} Watrous' career blossomed in the 1960s. He played and recorded with many jazz luminaries, including Maynard Ferguson, Woody Herman, Quincy Jones, Johnny Richards, and trombonist Kai Winding. He also played in the house band on the Merv Griffin Show from 1965 to 1968. In 1971, he played with the jazz fusion group Ten Wheel Drive. Also in the 1970s, Watrous formed his own band, The Manhattan Wildlife Refuge Big Band, which recorded two albums for Columbia Records. The band was later renamed Refuge West when Watrous moved to southern California. He continued to work as a bandleader, studio musician, and performer at jazz clubs. In 1983, Watrous collaborated with Alan Raph to publish Trombonisms, an instructional manual covering performance techniques for trombone. He has recorded as a solo artist, bandleader, and in small ensembles. These recordings include a Japanese Import album in 2001 containing material recorded in 1984 with Carl Fontana, whom Watrous has cited as his favorite trombonist. He traveled periodically to San Diego to play with his good friend and former student, Dave Scott, a noted jazz musician himself and TV broadcast host. Watrous taught for two decades at the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, before retiring in 2015. He died in Los Angeles on July 2, 2018. He was survived by his wife, Maryann; their son, Jason; and two daughters from a previous marriage – Melody Watrous Ide and Cheryl Schoolcraft. Discography As leader * In Love Again (as William Russell Watrous with the Richard Behrke Strings) (MTA, 1964) * Plays Love Themes for the Underground, the Establishment & Other Sub Cultures Not Yet Known (With the Walter Raim Concept) (MTA, 1969) * Bone Straight Ahead (Famous Door, 1973) * Manhattan Wildlife Refuge (Columbia, 1974) * The Tiger of San Pedro (Columbia, 1975) * Funk 'n' Fun (Yupiteru, 1979) * Watrous in Hollywood (Famous Door, 1979) * Coronary Trombossa! (Famous Door, 1980) * I'll Play for You (Famous Door, 1980) * La Zorra (Famous Door, 1980) * Bill Watrous in London (Mole Jazz, 1982) * Roaring Back to New York, New York (Famous Door, 1983) * Bill Watrous and Carl Fontana (Atlas, 1984) * Someplace Else (Soundwings, 1986) * Reflections (Soundwings, 1987) * Bone-Ified (GNP Crescendo, 1992) * Time for Love (GNP Crescendo, 1993) * Space Available (Double-Time, 1997) * Live at the Blue Note (Half Note, 2000) * Living in the Moment with The Gary Urwin Jazz Orchestra (Sea Breeze, 2003) * Live in Living Comfort (Stonequake, 2003) * Mad to the Bone with The Rob Stoneback Big Band (Stonequake, 2003) * Kindred Spirits with The Gary Urwin Jazz Orchestra (Summit, 2006) As sideman With Deodato *''Prelude'' (CTI, 1973) With Kenny Burrell *''Blues - The Common Ground'' (Verve, 1968) With Paul Desmond *''Summertime'' (A&M/CTI, 1968) With Maynard Ferguson *''The Blues Roar'' (Mainstream, 1965) With Quincy Jones * Golden Boy (Mercury, 1964) * Roots (A&M, 1977) With O'Donel Levy *''Dawn of a New Day'' (Groove Merchant, 1973) *''Simba'' (Groove Merchant, 1974) With Milton Nascimento *''Courage'' (A&M/CTI, 1969) With Jimmy Witherspoon *''Blues for Easy Livers'' (Prestige, 1965) With Red Rodney *''The Red Tornado'' (Muse, 1975) With Arturo Sandoval *''Dream Come True'' (1993) With Kai Winding *''Modern Country'' (Verve, 1964) *''The In Instrumentals'' (Verve, 1965) *''More Brass'' (Verve, 1966) *''Dirty Dog'' (Verve, 1966) *''Penny Lane & Time'' (Verve, 1967) *''Trombone Summit'' (MPS,1980) With Pennsbury Concert Jazz Band *''Then & Now'' (2013) References External links * * Category:1939 births Category:2018 deaths Category:American jazz trombonists Category:Male trombonists Category:Bebop trombonists Category:Bebop bandleaders Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Middletown, Connecticut Category:Military personnel from Connecticut Category:Jazz musicians from California Category:Jazz musicians from Connecticut Category:Male jazz musicians